


Galaxy

by Marsalias



Series: Dannymay 2019 [21]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Gen, Oneshot, Short, Space Sparkle AU, crossposted on ffn, i do NOT hurt the boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 10:21:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24349447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marsalias/pseuds/Marsalias
Summary: The first time Danny went stargazing outside town after the Accident, he was awestruck. Yes, that was the correct word.
Series: Dannymay 2019 [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1757458
Comments: 14
Kudos: 318





	Galaxy

The first time Danny went stargazing outside town after the Accident, he was awestruck. Yes, that was the correct word.

Ghost eyes could open so much wider in the dark than human ones, and could detect so many more shades of darkness. Away from the lights of Amity Park, Danny could see. He could see _so much._ He could see so many stars, he could see the sweep of the Milky Way, and the colors of the planets. He could see _U_ _ranus_. He had never been able to see Uranus with his his naked eye before.

He pulled out his star map with shaky hands. He could see Pluto. That was Pluto.

Oh gosh, that was amazing, this was amazing. Danny had never even imagined-

His breath caught in his throat. If he could see _Pluto,_ what else could he see? There were things that were visible to the naked eye that were _so_ much farther away. His eyes weren't even properly dark adapted yet. He went ghost and floated up, eyes scanning the horizon. He was looking for something that had just barely risen.

There.

Andromeda.

Bigger than the moon, pale and shrouded compared to all the stars but so _bright._ So beautiful, so colorful.

Other, more distant galaxies faded into focus as his eyes became more accustomed to the dark. Between those and the stars, it was like the sky had been studded with jewels. No, that was too weak a description. It was full of fire of a thousand, thousand colors. Light and glory just barely hidden.

He lost track of time as he watched the sky spin overhead. The only thing grounding him was the thermos held loosely in his hands. He had been angry at the ghost that had led him out here, who had forced him into an hour long chase, but now he felt peaceful. At ease. It was hard to feel anything but.

There was part of him that wanted to fly up, lose himself up there, among the stars, planets, and galaxies. There was another that wanted to go home. Between the two of them, Danny was more than content to float, suspended.

He didn't notice how patterns appeared across the surface of his suit, stars on the black, swathes of dust and nebulae swirling across his white boots, belt, and gloves. Brighter spots burned in his hair, and to any but himself, his eyes flared like stars.

He didn't leave until he saw the blush of dawn in the east, and had to fly home.


End file.
